Feder
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: El más temible ser de este mundo tiene solo un miedo, solo una debilidad, el amor. Se había jurado no volver a querer, eso se propuso antes de conocer a un mago, un mortal que le cambio la vida.  AU, Yaoi, HitoshixBrooklyn
1. El ángel

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no nos pertenece, únicamente es utilizada para diversión, este fic está basado en un juego de rol, que originalmente se llamaba Nosferatu, la historia se centra, y posteriormente limita, a la participación de las dos autoras de este fic.

**"Feder"**

por: Katja Kitayima & Helen Karlray

...

...

...

Nuestra historia se desarrolla en un extraño y mítico lugar, una tierra oculta y sombría olvidada por Dios, un espacio alterno a la tierra que conocemos, un territorio que nos limitaremos en llamar Feder

**Capitulo: 1 – El ángel**

Feder desde tiempos inmemorables es el hogar de las criaturas desterradas, habitada por seres NO humanos. Vampiros, lobos, dragones, elfos, magos, demonios e incluso ángeles habitan sus distintas islas.

GEIST* es la isla más pequeña de todas, un lugar donde la energía fluye sin cesar, concentrándose en un árbol de propiedades curativas únicas

Este es el hogar... o mejor dicho la cárcel de lo Ángeles

Uno de esos extraordinarios seres es Brooklyn, un chico que aparentaba no tener más de 17 años, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello naranja y alas gigantes con plumas blancas que se esparcían por la arena, había estado ya hacía mucho tiempo tirado en la playa, pensando, tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo en esa tierra.

Suspiró, le costaba tanto trabajo el sólo hecho de imaginarse en la tierra, tenía cuerpo humano, con las mismas debilidades y fortalezas, debía alimentarse, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar su sitio, el cual había ocupado por días enteros sin moverse.

Estaba aburrido, así que decidió ir a…algún lado donde pudiera encontrar animales con quienes jugar o plantas para platicar, lo que más le gustaba era dormir en el pasto o sobre un gran árbol mientras escuchaba las largas y antiguas historias de los sauces. Tomaría el camino más largo, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer que desperdiciar su eternidad en vanalidades.

Cambió su forma a la de un humano normal, sus alas desaparecieron y con una respiración profunda se puso en marcha, sin nada más que su sonrisa y su túnica blanca.

Llegó a un bosque, de inmediato sintió una presencia extraña, no era un animal, era otra cosa. Dudó por un momento sí acercarse o evitarla y seguir su camino. Tendría que meditarlo un poco, se subió a un enorme fresno y se quedo ahí quieto escuchando la historia que el árbol le contaba.

—Parece que no podré escuchar tu historia— se disculpó con el árbol y bajó de un salto

Caminó hasta que su energía detectó de _que_ se trataba, era un vampiro, y sin pensarlo apenas estuvo al alcance de sus poderes comenzó a absorber energía, dio unos cien pasos más para quedar frente a ese ser

—¿Qué quieres?— les soltó parsimonioso

Brooklyn le miró, se trataba de un sujeto alto, piel extremadamente blanca, cabello rubio, ojos profundamente azules, delgado y bien formado, aparentemente fuerte.

—No quiero pelear— hablaba el ángel tratando de pasar sin problemas pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?— ahora era el rubio era el que hablaba, su voz era profunda y seca.

—Creo que tu eres el que busca algo o no me hubieras llamado aquí— dio un paso más hacia el, su técnica no había disminuido estaba robándole su energía

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— nuevamente el chico alto reclamaba

—Eres solo un vampiro, no necesitas adnatas energía— justificó su técnica el naranja como si fuera lo más obvio

—Eres bastante bello, me gustaría alimentarme de ti— dijo el tipo alto acercándosele levemente, después de todo era un vampiro

La mueca de disgusto del chico de cabello naranja era notoria —No quiero problemas, pero tampoco me puedes intimidar, ahora déjame pasar…—comenzaba a fastidiarse

—¿Y qué harás si no te dejo ir?— el vampiro se acercaba seductoramente acorralándolo

—Ni siquiera sé quien eres, aunque me resultas conocido e insignificante, insignificante— su fastidio había mutado a asco.

—¡No te creas tanto! Yo soy el Vampiro Lestat— reclamaba tratando de golpearlo

—Ja— reía sarcástico el ángel, una fuerte onda expansiva dejo al otro sin la mitad de su energía. –Ni lo intentes, eres tan estúpido que no sabes que soy… soy un ángel, y si un vampiro trata de morderme morirá en el acto, mi sangre es mortal para ellos—

—Terminaré contigo— reclamaba el vampiro

—No me interesa lo que quieras, puedo destruirte— su mirada se tornó furiosa, —pero quizá me entretengas…un rato—

El vampiro trató de destruirlo con alguna especie de poder que el ángel absorbió sin siquiera inmutarse

—Ningún ataque con energía me afecta, así que no lo intentes— Una nueva oleada dejo al vampiro de rodillas jadeando por aire como si lo hubieran golpeado– pensé que durarías más…— caminaba hacia la salida del bosque cuando el vampiro trató de atacarlo con pequeños murciélagos que habían aparecido.

—Que tontería— giró los ojos y suspiró, con un llamado silencioso llegaron lechuzas dispuestas a defenderlo –estos amiguitos son los enemigos naturales de los murciélagos…y están hambrientos— los plumíferos atacaron a los roedores alados que caían sin poder defenderse. – ¿Es lo mejor que puedes invocar?— pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, unos murciélagos rojos aparecieron, el vampiro se había trasformado en uno de ellos. Brooklyn gruñó al ver como sus lechuzas caían muertas por los ataques de los invocados

—Maldito— bufó enfadado, alejó a las lechuzas y centró su energía en descubrir al verdadero vampiro. –quieres jugar…juguemos— acompañados de un flash de luz aparecieron varios clones. –no eres el único que se puede multiplicar—

No tardó demasiado en capturar a los murciélagos aplastándolos entre sus manos hasta descubrir a ese pequeño insolente. Apresándolo

—Te castigaré. Pero en otra parte, aquí será un lugar sagrado por la muerte de tantas creaturas tan puras.— extendió sus alas, algunos de los clones se convirtieron en una sólida jaula donde el murciélago quedó atrapado

—¡Déjame en paz!— salían de la jaula sonidos apenas audibles— no te saldrás con la tuya— revoloteaba, pero el ángel lo ignoró, volaba en dirección desconocida mientras sus clones llevaban consigo la jaula con el vampiro ya muy débil.

—Jaja, me agradas más cuando estas callado— le dijo al notar como el murciélago estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Llegaron al acantilado, un solitario lugar el cual había descubierto tiempo atrás cuando volaba, o más bien, cuando había caído del paraíso. Aterrizaron sin mayor complicación, la zona "olía" a licántropo y sonrió con amplitud, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con esas creaturas. Un chasquido más y el resto de los clones desaparecieron uniéndose a la energía de la jaula que se hizo más grande, fuerte y lo suficientemente alto y largo como una celda.

—Bienvenido— dijo el ángel riendo con superioridad. —¿Te quedaste mudo al fin o es que el ratón te comió la lengua?— lo miraba burlón. El ángel miraba sonriente al desesperado ser que se encontraba en el centro de la prisión —Es una jaula de contención, no podrás hacer nada que yo no quiera— se acerco para poder susurrarle— vuelve a ser humano, me atraes más en ese estado—

Mientras tanto a unos metros descansaba un lobo que caminó sigiloso al detectar a los desconocidos, aún escondido entre los matorrales observó al rubio enjaulado —¿Lestat?— dijo sorprendido

Después de una mirada asesina por parte del vampiro, Brooklyn se incorporó y separó de la jaula. Miró hacia los matorrales que estaban a un lado de la cascada

—Sal de ahí, si es que quieres participar en este juego, sal de ahí pequeño lobo, mi antiguo amigo Salem...no... Disculpa, tú no eres ese majestuoso espécimen...— su mirada se torno triste por un segundo, después miró de nuevo al quiróptero — este juego se pone interesante ¿no crees?— sonrío

—No se que rayos estas tramando — decía el vampiro después de volver a su forma humana, se agitó un momento al ver como aparecía ante ellos un animal —¿Rei?— se sorprendió

Suspiró —Bien mis niños— decía arrogante —me presentaré, para que al menos tengan una forma decente de maldecirme...— caminó dándole la espalda al lobo y mirando directo la jaula y a los ojos rabiosos del vampiro —Llámenme Brooklyn y como sabrán soy un ángel— hizo una ligera reverencia

—¡Sácame de aquí!— exigía el prisionero arrogante a pesar de su estado, si se acercaba a los barrotes le quemaban, si hacia algún esfuerzo le absorbía energía

—¿Lestat?... ¿qué haces ahí?— preguntó curioso Rei acercándose unos pasos más

—¿Qué hago aquí?...— repitió la pregunta —él me trajo aquí y ahora como te darás cuenta no puedo salir... — suspiró maldiciendo mentalmente

—Y ahora me ignoran— el chico de cabello naranja levantaba los brazos en señal de rendición —¿Acaso no es romántico?... el lobo conoce al vampiro, no me salgan con que son amigos o en definitiva este mundo se acabó— miraba al animal que le mostraba los dientes tratando de intimidarle —eres un lobo muy joven ¿Qué haces en estos parajes sin tu manada?— preguntó tiernamente acercándose

—Eso no te interesa, ni eso ni nada de lo mío — gruñó y miró a Lestat –¡hey! ¿Qué pasó para que tengan encerrado al orgulloso líder de los vampiros? ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Los quirópteros no pueden estas en territorio laican

—No es por gusto— reclamaba el vampiro —este sujeto me trajo — su furia hizo que la jaula brillaba robándole más energía haciéndolo caer de rodillas jadeando —¡Rei!, él no es rival para ti... vete— respirando con dificultad, tratando de incorporarse.

—¿Por que tendría que irme? Esta es mi zona, aquí los intrusos son ustedes— sin despegar la vista de Brooklyn que parecía entretenerse mirándolos conversar

El ángel sonreía como un niño pequeño ante juguete nuevo —el lobo corre al vampiro, el vampiro quiere proteger el lobo— sonreía más amplio —eso me encanta— decía feliz

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de este pequeño peludo, de hecho su manada me ayudó hace tiempo, tengo una deuda, por decirlo así, no les haré nada a menos que rompan el tratado de paz— seguía mirando al lobo que le gruñía incrédulo –y te traje aquí pequeño vampiro –dirigiéndose al rubio— porque sé que te molesta— retrocedía unos pasos para poder mirarlos a los dos –contesta lobo ¿Quién eres y por qué conoces a este vampiro? ¿Es tu amigo o enemigo? eso definirá quien morirá en este lugar—

—¿Qué es esto?— se quejaba dolosamente el quiróptero sin poder moverse del piso después de un intento fallido por escapar

—¿Amigos?... No— contestó el lobo mirando la jaula – pero mientras no se meta conmigo tampoco es mi enemigo — mirando fijamente al ángel que seguía sonriendo a pesar de los gritos de sufrimiento del prisionero —Dime ángel ¿Qué hizo Lestat para merecer esta tortura?—

—¿Qué que hizo?— el chico de cabello naranja se encogió de hombros —mató a unas lechuzas— decía con calma –mi muy solitario lobo, quizá no lo recuerdes pero reafirmo mi promesa, no haré nada por dañarte a ti o a los miembros de tu manada. Es una promesa hecha a Salem, el primero de los grandes lobos y la honraré.

Después giró hacia la jaula, el vampiro estaba bastante dañado, Brooklyn caminó hasta él cruzando los barrotes sin problema como si se trataran de una simple brisa. El vampiro estaba tirado en el piso sangrando.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y sobre todo que no intentes morderme o morirás al instante— le advirtió y colocó sus manos sobre la herida más grave, un ligero brillo apareció en sus manos y tras unos segundos la herida estaba curada. Pero la debilidad continuaba —si te portas bien te dejaré salir— sonrió besándole los cabellos mientras salía del estrecho espacio –y dime lobo— ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi?

—¿Quieres mi confianza?— el licántropo por fin habló —te será difícil, no suelo confiar en los que no son de mi raza, pero si lo quieres intentar, entonces demuéstrame tu lealtad con los míos— Sonreía saboreando su triunfo

—¿Demostrarte el trato?— suspiraba y sonreía ligeramente —así será—

Un chasquido de sus dedos y el cielo se torno más brillante, plumas grises caían como lluvia, las estrellas y el terreno cambiaban, ahora se veía como hacía algunos siglos atrás.

__:::::Flashback:::::__

Ahí estaba Brooklyn de pie, lastimado tratando de andar con la ayuda de un antílope. En ese momento un gran lobo blanco se colocó frente a ellos.

—No quiero problemas, sólo pasar— le trataba de comunicar al lobo a través de sus pensamientos

—Ese animal es nuestra comida, hemos perdido mucho alimento a causa de una guerra— decía el animal con palabras humanas sorprendiendo al ángel

—Si quieren energía se las daré, pero…a cambio…denme descanso— así lentamente discutieron los términos del pacto un largo tiempo. La noche se hizo presente y la luna apareció en lo alto.

El ángel cayó rendido y el lobo se trasformó en humano, lo llevó en brazos hasta su propia madriguera donde cuidó de él por dos días y sus noches sin dormir. Cuando el ángel despertó el lobo estaba muy débil. El ángel lo abrazó y curó, a pesar de su debilidad, el amor y amistad incondicional que mostró por él fue recíproca. Le dio energía vital y desde ese momento pasó mucho tiempo con los lobos, defendiéndolos de los predadores, absorbiendo la energía de los que intentaban dañarlos antes de que estos siquiera pudieran acercarse a la manada, a cambio le habían permitido permanecer junto a Salem, el lobo blanco. Y así fue durante muchas décadas.

El paisaje nuevamente cambió, Salem, el gran lobo, se tiró en unas piedras cerca de un riachuelo, —quisiera estar a tu lado por siempre— decía nostálgico

—Yo también lo deseo— susurraba Brooklyn mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, pero no podrá ser, tu vida no dudará tanto, pero te juro que los protegeré por ti... hasta que ellos decidan que yo ya no debo seguir, hasta entonces veme desde mi anterior hogar, mi adorado Salem. Selló el juramento dándole un cálido beso en los labios mientras este dormía por la eternidad

El tiempo pasó de nuevo, las piedras donde estaban se habían convertido en el acantilado a causa del río que caía en él.

_:::::Flashback__ end:::::_

—¿Eso es suficiente? ¿Eso demuestra mi fidelidad al pacto?— le preguntó al lobo— las estrellas no mienten, Salem esta ahí— señalaba una punto que brillaba justo encima de ese peñasco. —debiste oír la historia del antiguo lobo blanco—

—Escuché de mi padre las aventuras de Salem, pero si que sabes demostrar tu punto— miraba el moreno al ángel que seguía observando al cielo —eso me confirma el pacto, pero aun debes ganarte mi confianza, por ahora eres bienvenido

A lo lejos el vampiro aprovechó la distracción dejando fluir su sangre entre los barrotes para materializarse por fuera —Muy linda tu historia— se dirigía a Brooklyn –demasiado tierna para mi gusto, la mía es un poco diferente, Escuché de mi creador que ese tal Salem terminó igual que todos los que lucharon en la guerra de lágrimas innumerables, muerto por ellos y viceversa...

Brooklyn se ponía de pie mirando a los arbustos en lo alto del acantilado, con un chasquido de sus dedos la ahora vacía jaula desaparece trasformándose en pequeñas motas brillantes que brotaron alrededor de ellos

—No, no absorberé energía— aclaraba fastidiado mirando de reojo al vampiro que comenzaba a mirarle con furia nuevamente — pero no pondré en peligro a nadie en este lugar— las pequeñas luces se esparcieron por todo el ambiente iluminándolo

El vampiro sentía crecer su furia por la humillación, fue tal la frustración que terminó golpeando al ángel en el rostro haciéndolo caer, el puñetazo le hizo sangrar por la nariz y la boca —¡mph!— se vanagloriaba de su acción

¿Qué pasó?— se quejaba el lobo —¡Lestat!— gruñía _"¿De qué lado debo estar"–_Lestat cálmate— dijo al fin— si no, empezarás un conflicto mucho mayor— mirándole peligrosamente.

—Me calmaré... pero esto no se quedará así angelito...me trataste como tu mascota, no eres un ángel eres un maldito monstruo— perdiendo el conocimiento

—Tú te encuentras bien ¿cierto?— le preguntó el lobo

—Obvio— dijo el ángel levantándose "_dolor, siento dolor en todo mi cuerpo y un hormigueo desagradable_" Miró al vampiro en estado deplorable —Nadie puede tocar a un ángel sin que su energía le sea drenada por completo— aclaraba al lobo que aun le veía con desconfianza, limpió la sangre de nariz y boca con su manga manchándola. Admiró un momento su propia sangre, hacia mucho que no la veía.

Un chasquido de sus dedos y las motas luminosas se incrustaron en el piso haciendo que algunas plantas tomaran energía de ellas.—Te prometí que aquí no haría daño por más que quieran molestarme— Otro chasquido y las motas volvieron a él incrustándose en su cuerpo recuperándose del todo.

—Oye lobito, ¿Qué relación tienes con ese chupa sangre?—_ "el lobo me odiaría si mato al tal Lestat"_ pensó con disgusto.

Usando su poder de curación guió un par de motas incrustándolas en el cuerpo del quiróptero —será suficiente para que despierte, quizá hasta se pueda mover un poco— movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto —_me debes una debilucho—_

El vampiro despertó y aprovechó la distracción de todos para transformarse de nuevo en murciélago irse. Todos observaron la acción decididos a imitarla.

"_esto se volvió aburrido"_ pensó el ángel al ver como el murciélago se retiraba "_fácilmente hubiera podido regresar a ese para que se arrepintiera de haberme ensuciado la ropa" _respirando para tranquilizarse "_pero estamos en la zona de los lobos y como prometí no causaré problemas"_

Una vez que se fue Lestat miró con confianza al lobo —Rei ¿cierto?... bueno los problemas se han ido y yo haré lo mismo— después de una ligera reverencia dio media vuelta caminando lentamente, mirando su ropa evaluando el daño, estirando las rasgaduras y notando que su puño y parte de su manga estaban llenos de su propia sangre —ahhh soy un inútil para esto— se decía a si mismo suspirando

—Lo odio, pero tendré que ir a la aldea de los humanos para que lo reparen— bajaba los hombros y suspiraba de nuevo, aborrecía la idea, pero no sabia como reparar su ropa, "_ironías de la vida... puedo curar enfermedades pero no zurcir una rasgadura"_

—¿Quieres venir?— le preguntaba al lobo, mientras desplegaba sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo —iré al lugar donde se reúnen los mortales

_Fin del capítulo 1_

* * *

><p>Notas del capitulo:<p>

**Geist**-o Geister- alma o espíritu

**Kreis**- círculo (aleman)

**Lestat**- personaje de Anne Rice

Y bueno, he aqui la primera entrega de este hermoso fic! *0*, si, yo digo que es hermoso porque amo la historia, la pareja...todo!, realmente ha sido genial el poder compartir esta historia con mi cómplice XD Helen Karlray!, nos acoplamos bastante bien con este rol y he aqui los frutos de estar escribiendo a las 2 o 3 de la mañana jajaja XD, Gracias Helencita! a darle átomos con los capitulos que siguen muaja...ahh no...Nufufufu! al extremo!

Muchas gracias por leer!, pronto el siguiente capitulo n.n.


	2. El mago

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no nos pertenece, únicamente es utilizada para diversión, este fic está basado en un juego de rol, que originalmente se llamaba Nosferatu, la historia se centra, y posteriormente limita, a la participación de las dos autoras de este fic.

**"Feder"**

por: Katja Kitayima & Helen Karlray

...

...

...

**Capitulo: 2 – El mago  
><strong>

Un misterioso hombre de cabellera azulada recorría silencioso los frondosos bosques de la región de Luyten, lugar de origen de los magos, una raza subestimada debido a su parecido con los humanos.

Llevaba sólo una maleta negra de piel en donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas más esenciales. Andaba en busca de aquel lugar que le había indicado, aquel donde habitaban más magos, más como él. Su nombre, Hitoshi Kinomiya, y andaba en búsqueda de los frutos de aquel árbol que se decía podían curar cualquier malestar o enfermedad, esos frutos que habían sido la manzana de la discordia para muchas razas. Pero él, aún no estaba por completo seguro de si en realidad deseaba iniciar esa búsqueda.

Entró despacio por la puerta de madera crujiente, el lugar parecía estar abandonado desde hacia tiempo, obscuro y lúgubre, los muebles amontonados y llenos de polvo. Pronunció algunas palabras y aquellos objetos parecieron levitar con rapidez para hacerse espacio y acomodarse, dejando libre algunas zonas para establecerse.

Suspiró, los recuerdos agolpaban su mente, no lograba concentrase , no lograba convencerse de porque estaba allí, pero al menos trataría de sacarle el mayor provecho y eso se traducía en ser el mejor mago, aún cuando para su corta edad ya era considerado un mago experto.

Sin embargo, tenia un temor, algo que no podía dejarlo por completo tranquilo, miró a su alrededor y la obscuridad le recordó aquellos tiempos. Tenia que salir de allí, buscar alguna distracción. Tomó su larga capa negra y la anudó a su cuello, tomando un par de cosas de la mesa y salió rumbo a los límites de Luyten.

Un sujeto de apariencia amigable le habló sobre un pequeño bar situado en los límites fronterizos de "su mundo" y el de los humanos, un lugar repleto de diversidad de seres, no todos amigables.

Y él le dijo: "_Cerca de la frontera entre Feder y el mundo humano, se encuentra un lugar en el que se dan cita toda clase de razas, viajeros cansados que simplemente desean tomar algo para descansar, en otras palabras, y como comúnmente lo llamarían los humanos, un bar. En general suele ser un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato, aunque a veces las diferencias entre las razas pueden surgir. Ten cuidado"_

Al llegar entró en silencio tratando de pasar desapercibido. Miró a su alrededor, caras desconocidas, una barra, mesas y un cantinero de mala cara que le miró amenazador mientras le servia algo que parecía ser un líquido ámbar.

Aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando algo lo distrajo, volteó hacia una esquina para encontrarse a un enfadado camarero que reclamaba algo a un cliente, un tipo joven de cabellos bicolor y apariencia ruda.

─Oye tu, ¿Acaso no olvidas algo? –su gesto denotaba molestia─ nada es gratis aquí

El otro sujeto le miró solamente unos segundos, casi altivamente como si no fuera digno de su atención.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera parecería una escena cotidiana de peleas entre humanos, sin embargo, era el cliente lo que en verdad atrajo su atención. De alguna manera lo sintió diferente, en sí su aura se percibía distinta a la del resto, él conocía perfectamente aquella sensación...lo sabía porque era la misma que él proyectaba. Poder, un instinto sobrenatural que conllevaba el ser heredero de un talento.

Le observó preguntándose quien era ese mago, sin embargo sonrió tenuemente al imaginar cómo acabarían las cosas si el camarero continuaba molestándole.

─Yo nunca olvido nada –el bicolor sonrío malicioso ─ sólo tal vez, el destruir este lugar─

─¡Ah!─ bufó fastidiado el mesero ─otro sujeto que gusta de destruir lugares – al parecer eso no era nada del otro mundo, especialmente en ese bar─ Solo paga lo que debes y estaremos en paz ¿de acuerdo?─

─Yo no poseo dinero…no lo necesito.─ respondió, ocasionando que el camarero voltearse con el semblante más que enardecido de la calma con la que el otro tipo le hablaba.

Aquel pleito parecía ir de mal en peor, el humano no entendía que aquello resultaría en su contra. Sí tan sólo aquel camarero supiera que ese tipo no era humano, sí supiera que estaba delante de un mago y que no tenía oportunidad.

De repente, el mago alzó su mano con cierta agilidad hacia un candelabro sobrepuesto en uno de las mesas, arrojándolo al suelo con un movimiento de sus dedos, como si de un títere se tratase, la llama de la vela cobró vida propia. El calor se abrió paso y el bicolor manipuló la flama que yacía a los pies de ambos, atrayéndola, haciéndola crecer desde el pabilo de una pequeña vela.

Hitoshi, Se mantuvo distante aún sin hacerse notar, seguía observando detenidamente el danzar hipnotizante del fuego. No intervendría, a menos que hubiese algo amenazante en ese lugar, y hasta ahora parecía que el otro solo quería asustar al camarero.

El cantinero llamo la atención golpeando sobre la barra, humano también, de cabellos blanquecinos, piel arrugada y pose seria ─Sabemos lo que es usted –habló en tono pasivo pero firme ─y por lo mismo no deseamos problemas con los de su raza, no deseamos que se haga un alboroto

Definitivamente las cosas se ponían difíciles, pero el anciano tenía razón, lo que menos se quería eran los problemas, esa era una zona neutral y lo por tanto se tenia una especie de tregua entre los humanos y las diferentes razas ajenas a ellos.

─¿Acaso están rogándome? – La mirada rojiza del mago se enfocó sobre el viejo sin entender porque no le temían ─ ¡Simple mortal!─ gruñó─ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?─ Giró su cuerpo y las llamas imitaron su movimiento volcándose sobre el mayor.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando el fuego lo rodeó, los demás presentes se levantaron rápidamente cuando sintieron que las llamas entraban en sus caminos, un par de mesas quedaron destruidas y algunas de las sillas ardían en aquel monstruo rojizo que las carcomía, dejando a su paso algunos heridos. Pero lo peor estaba por venir, el bicolor alzó los dedos y movió las llamas en dirección a los cantineros.

Hitoshi se levantó de su silla, sigiloso pero alerta de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante. Violencia, aquel sujeto parecía querer descargar una especie de furia, lo sabía por el poder que las llamas tenían.

Pero fue su mano la que ahora se había alzado, apuntando directamente hacia el mago bicolor, un par de conjuros y un pequeño pero creciente remolino creó una ráfaga de viento que se elevó en forma de muralla, para que el mago no siguiera adelante con su ataque, interviniendo entre ambos para evitar que alguien más saliera herido.

─Ya es suficiente ¿no lo crees? –habló tranquilamente, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, acercándose lentamente, mirando a las personas que estaba heridas, no era tan grave como parecía, aún así no bajaría la guardia

El mago del fuego le miraba desafiante, era obvio que se molesto por la intervención. Ciertamente no era que Hitoshi defendiera a los humanos o traicionara a su raza, pero tampoco podía permitir que se hiriera a alguien sin una justificación

El cantinero volteaba hacia todos lados, no sabiendo realmente si ambos magos eran amigos o enemigos, a estas alturas, y con todo lo que debía ver a diario aquel sujeto, no era de extrañarse sus dudas.

─Eres fuerte ─se acercó al bicolor hasta quedar frente a él, ante las miradas atónitas de los demás presentes. Miró de reojo a los heridos y sonrió al ver que entre ellos se ayudaba- Tú sabías que nada podrían hacer contra tu podersonrió nuevamente mientras le susurraba cerca para que sólo él pudiese escucharlo.

─¿Por qué interviniste? –Reprochó ─ ¿Quién eres?– él sabia que el sujeto de cabello azul era también de su raza

Hitoshi sonrió discretamente, el otro parecía enfadado, y no lo culpaba, pero aún no encontraba el porqué de ese odio tan disparatado hacia la raza humana.

─Disculpa por no presentarme como se debe...─extendió su mano hacia el chico bicolor ─soy Hitoshi Kinomiya, y si, soy un mago...justo como tú...y no intervine por nada en especial, sólo digamos que quería evitar una batalla innecesaria se justifico sin dejar de mirarlo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiese manejar el fuego a su antojo, eran pocos los magos que lo lograban, incluso él, aún fallaban esas técnicas.

─¿Batalla? –le miró sonriente el otro, como si sus palabras fuesen más una burla ─Los humanos son tan frágiles que nunca podrían dar una batalla de nuestro nivel, sería una pérdida de tiempo─ se alejó del peliazul para tomar asiento en una de las sillas que quedaban en pie, no sin antes declamar su nombre con tono frío e indiferente. _Hiwatari Kai_

─Gusto en conocerte Kai─ suspiró mientras regresaba a la tranquilidad de su mesa ─Bueno, al menos esto ya no pasará a mayores ─ aspiró tranquilamente.

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto. De improvisto sintió la llegada de nuevos visitantes, pudo percibir un poder extraño. La puerta de madera se abrió con chillidos, dejando la vista a un ser de tez extremadamente blanca y pálida, ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, era muy alto y por su siniestra sonrisa asomaban un par de afilados colmillos, a su par iba otro ser, más pequeño, cabello verde y ojos azules. El más alto cerró los ojos un momento para detectar el aroma del ambiente.

─Humanos, magos…un ángel –su semblante cambió, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquellos seres

─¿Cómo es que puedes entrar en un lugar así? –Preguntó su acompañante peliverde, con repulsión─ todo esto me da nauseas

─Oh vamos Zeo, no es tan malo, tienen un excelente licor por aquí, lamentablemente hecho por humanos

Tras una enigmática sonrisa, los dos seres se dirigieron hacia el fondo del lugar, en una pequeña mesa donde un pequeño y rubio ángel estaba sentado, parecía deprimido y por ende vulnerable.

─¿Qué hace un ángel tan lindo y atractivo como tú en este lugar? –Su mirada recorrió enteramente la figura esbelta y delgada del querubín, el cual alzó la mirada con cierto temor al encontrarse con aquel par de ojos que ahora lucían algo rojizos─ No temas, sólo deseamos hacerte compañía. Mi nombre es Lestat, y creo que conoces mi naturaleza vampirica ¿no es así serafín? –susurró cerca de su oído una vez que tomó asiento a su lado, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Por su parte, su acompañante parecía haberse puesto celoso de aquel acto, sus ojos fúricos le incitaron a acercarse con descaro para tomar por el rostro al de tez pálida y hacer que le mirara al tiempo que tomaba lugar en su regazo.

─Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba de ti mi querido demonio –sonrió mientras le rodeaba por la cintura─ Zeo, te presento al dulce angelito...dulce angelito te presento a Zeo, el demonio.

Una risa ligera escapó de sus labios mientras el ángel no sabia qué contestar, las acciones por parte de ese vampiro le tomaron por sorpresa y más que nada estaba asustado por esa convivencia, un ser como el, jamás había tenido este tipo de contacto.

De repente la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, el frío de la brisa entró como remolino cuando Brooklyn llegó, los presentes miraron al nuevo intruso que lucía bastante enfadado, sin embargo muchos de ellos no se inmutaron ante su presencia, su cabello naranja brillaba aun con la oscuridad propia de la noche pero algo en su aura era inquietante.

─¡Demonios! –gritó fúrico─ ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Viajo al otro lado del mundo y me salen con esto!

Inmediatamente el demonio y el vampiro le enfocaron, el ángel nuevamente se aparecía ante sus ojos, era detestable ciertamente pero sabrían que podrían sacar ventaja de ello, solo debían esperar el momento justo.

Aun con las miradas sobre él se acercó a la barra hasta donde se encontraba el cantinero, respiró hondo un par de veces y como por arte de magia el semblante de enfado que traía cambió de improviso por una sonrisa dulce, mas eso no quería decir que su temperamento hubiese apaciguado por completo.

─¡Shon! –Se dirigió al cantinero ─ lo de siempre…

Enfocó un instante su energía para analizar la situación ─_El estúpido demonio esta aquí al igual que ese vampiro ególatra, un par de magos… uno de ellos bastante enojado y…¿Miguel? !ese estúpido arcángel!_. Respiró nuevamente ante de tomar la copa que el sujeto le proporcionó, la bebió de golpe y nuevamente cuestionó al cantinero dueño del lugar. ─¿Quién fue el imbécil que causó desastres en este lugar?─

Su mano se movió con ligereza y al instante las personas heridas sanaron, algunos de ellos lo miraban agradecido, cosa que el chico ignoró por completo

─Shon─ volvió a llamar la atención del viejo que también se había recuperado ─¿En donde está el vendedor de estas tonterías? –señaló sus blancos ropajes que ahora se encontraban rasgados y sucios en varias zonas tras aquella dura batalla que había librado.

─Hubo algunos inconvenientes antes de que llegaras –se acercó a Brooklyn con sigilo mientras con la mirada se dirigía al mago bicolor que enseguida supo que hablaban sobre él. Bruscamente Kai se levantó de su silla y se dirigió unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba el ángel de ojos verdes, sonreía altivo como si nada a su paso le mereciera.

─Por lo visto ya te dijeron que yo cause esto ¿Alguna queja con ello? – siseaba altivo

─¿Sabes? –Sonrió divertido el pequeño─ en realidad si, si tengo una queja─ su tranquilo rostro nuevamente se volvió desafiante. Brooklyn poseía esa cierta habilidad para poder pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en segundos.

Hitoshi en cambio percibió el enojo de ambos y esto no parecía nada bueno. El ángel fue el que atrajo su mirada enseguida. Aquel ser de cabello naranja y ojos verdes tan profundos como el mismo mar. Volteó su mirada cuando le escuchó hablar, parecía enojado, causando una especie de débil disturbio con el cantinero, como si le estuviese reclamando por algo. Sonrió ligeramente ante el hecho, aquel ser, de apariencia aniñada e inocente, aunque sabia perfectamente que su edad era mucho mayor, parecía enfadado cual niño pequeño cuando algo no le gustaba.

Se acercó entonces a la barra, atraído de alguna manera por aquel ser celestial, y no sólo por lo físico, había algo en él que le era por completo agradable, atrayente. Se colocó a una distancia prudente, aún eran extraños y quizá no le agradaban los magos. Con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que sus pertenencias vinieran hacia él, sonrió y pidió al cantinero un poco más de aquel líquido ámbar sin dejar de observar a Kai y Brooklyn.

Brooklyn miraba al mago bicolor, alzó su mano y con un suave movimiento absorbió su energía, obligándole a retroceder un par de pasos para sostenerse en una de las mesas al sentir como le fallaban las piernas.

─_¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué clase de ángel es?_ pensaba Kai, simplemente no daba crédito ante la acción del celestial, así que para no arriesgar más y hasta no averiguar más se mantendría al margen. Lanzo un hechizo protector, instantáneamente una tenue luz rojiza lo rodeo, de esa manera seria capaz de recuperarse mientras se alejaba de los problemas, por lo visto, problemas muy serios si ese ángel de cabello naranja seguía manejando tal poder.

Brooklyn sonrió al ver las acciones del mago bicolor que ya no era tan valiente ante su habilidad innata de absorber energía, pero aquello sólo fue una pequeña distracción. Seguía maldiciendo lo ocurrido, no sólo tuvo que ir con los humanos, sino que todos los sujetos odiosos estaban allí también... cosa que soportaba, pero que el mago bicolor corriera a los vendedores, eso si le había molestado, detestaba tener la ropa hecha un desastre.

Miró con furia al bicolor, seria muy fácil terminar con él, pero afectaría el negocio de su, podría decirse, conocido. De nuevo trató de tranquilizarse hasta que escuchó hablar al vampiro, quería darse a notar ante él pues sabía que lo molestaba.

─Rubio estúpido –dijo el ojiverde lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucharan. Miguel era amable y nuevo en el mundo mortal y eso le disgustaba, el modo en que su inocencia e ingenuidad le afectarían.

Bebió otra copa, era alcohol de eso estaba seguro, ¿De qué clase?, no le importaba realmente, sus manos seguían temblando y tenia una enorme necesidad de desquitar su coraje pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerle daño a esas personas, al menos no al los humanos que le habían tratado bien por generaciones.

Respiraba fuertemente liberando su tensión, cuando se percató que el otro mago se había acercado y ahora estaba sentado frente a la barra. Respiró profundo y absorbió un poco su energía…se sorprendió al notar que era blanca, llena de buenas intenciones, casi nada o nada de maldad, eso era muy extraño en un humano, fue tal su curiosidad que le hizo olvidar cualquier otro sentimiento─ ─oye─se dirigió al cantinero─ ¿Ese quien es?

El cantinero se acercó para susurrarle la respuesta sin perder de vista a los magos. ─_Ese_– señalando con la mirada al bicolor ─_buscó__ algunos problemas...pero él _─mirando al chico de cabellera azulada _lo contuvo...al parecer no todos __los de su raza son iguales_ – se alejó un poco para limpiar la barra.

Hitoshi seguía bebiendo, sin despegar su vista sobre el ojiverde, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando a su alrededor para no ser descubierto, en una de esas vistas fugaces notó que la ropa del ángel estaba desaliñada y rasgada e incluso una manga estaba cubierta de sangre.

─Puedo ayudarte a curarla si quieres ─habló en tono amable tras haberse decidido a tener contacto con él, tratando de que no tomara a mal su comentario ni minimizar sus habilidades curativas─ también puedo reparar ropa ─sonrió a tono de broma, lucía muy tenso para ser un pequeño ángel.

─¿Curarme?sonrió Brooklyn no es necesario... me curare con la energía de ese sujeto su mirada se había suavizado ─pero eso de la ropa si me interesa─ se puso de pie tomando su vaso y sentándose a su lado

Hitoshi correspondió a su sonrisa con la misma intensidad, le causaba gracia, disfrutaba de su cálido humor, aún cuando parecía poseer una ligera aura de maldad, lo percibía, pero estaba más concentrado en su dulzura que no le permitía verlo de otro modo en estos momentos, aún cuando había quedado atónito al observar como la energía de Kai era robada

─De acuerdo─ dijo mirándolo de frente, no podía dejar de observar esos ojos verdes ─Solo quédate quieto ¿si?

Estiró la mano derecha para posarla con suavidad frente a su pecho, justo en la zona donde tenía las rasgaduras, moviéndola con ligereza por toda la zona, un par de palabras que salieron como susurros y en instantes los hilos se entrelazaron dejando su prenda intacta, sin ninguna marca.

Por su parte Brooklyn seguía inconscientemente tomando algo de esa energía fluyente, no era su intención pero era instintivo, todo ser vivo dentro del rango de 100 metros era despojado lentamente de su energía, excepto Miguel. La magia del chico de cabello azul era dulce y le agradaba, así que comió un poco, no era su intención estropear la labor del mago o dejarlo sin energía como al otro, simplemente hacia mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan dulce.

─Sabes muy bien─ dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, al instante se sonrojó pero fue tan tenue que nadie lo notó. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el mago continuara con su trabajo. Sentía miradas de odio que se clavaban en su espalda, respiró profundo para formar un campo de fuerza que cubriera al mago y a él, eso al menos le daría tiempo de dejar su ropa presentable.

Hitoshi podía sentir la calidez de su energía, su aura le atraía fuertemente, dulzura, inocencia, pureza, una serie de cualidades que le brindaban mucha calma y le agradaban por completo. Sonrió ante su comentario, afortunadamente no le miraba, y que mejor, ya que sentía por un instante sus mejillas acalorarse, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar del maravilloso momento.

Por otro lado, Lestat y Zeo seguían detenidamente todas las acciones, reían divertidos como si de jugueteos se tratase, en cambio, Miguel, parecía no estarlo disfrutando, de algún modo aquello le afectaba, lo cual hizo al vampiro lanzarle una detenida mirada, deseaba saber que ocurría con el pequeño rubio.

─Comienzo a sentirme mejor cada vez –murmuró sonriente el rubio de colmillos afilados─ este ángel parece serme de mucha ayuda…quizá podamos tenerlo como aliado ¿no crees? –habló para Zeo

─Tal vez tengas razón, habrá que probarlo un poco antes para saberlo –rió perverso

─No seas tan arrogante Brooklyn─ comentó en voz alta el vampiro rubio, quería hacer rabiar al chico de cabello naranja y tal vez poner en funcionamiento algo de sus planes futuros, que incluían un nuevo elemento celestial.

Hitoshi terminó su trabajo, ahora las prendas de Brooklyn lucían impecables, sonrió ante el hecho, le agradaba haber sido de ayuda para un ser tan hermoso, que probablemente no necesitaba de ello, pero aún así, estaba satisfecho. De inmediato el chico de cabello naranja se giró para observar a los rubios de la esquina, al parecer se conocían y parecían tener algún tipo de problema.

Brooklyn parecía enfadado, más aún que cuando llegó, se acercó hasta aquella mesa y lo siguiente que vió fue una botella volar por los aires, misma que el ángel rompió con el brazo sangrando al instante.

Hitoshi intentó levantarse de la silla, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando se dio cuenta de que eran casi iguales. Entre esas razas ahora no había distinción. La obscuridad los consumía, de eso hacia bastante tiempo, sin embargo, él, Brooklyn...era un ángel, era puro, ¿De donde había sacado esos sentimientos de odio? Lo miró expectante, quería acercarse, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el pequeño se dirigió a la salida junto con el otro ángel.

No paso mucho tiempo, era obvio que habría problemas, Hitoshi sabía que debía irse, de repente una ola de energía llenó el lugar, era extraordinaria, lo que sucedía afuera era una incógnita. Se preguntaba qué pasaría con el ángel del cual ni siquiera pudo preguntar su nombre. Entonces sintió algo más, una especie de dolor... le afectaba, le afectaba de sobremanera. ¿Acaso habían herido al ángel?

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sus músculos se tensaron, sabía que _él_ se aproximaba, su otro yo, pero no deseaba que fuera expuesto, no más, debía ser fuerte y resistir su llegada, aún no lo controlaba, no le gustaba lo que era cuando hacía acto de presencia en su cuerpo.

Lo único que podía sentir era aquel dolor miserable que se colaba por sus venas, los músculos en tensión y una ola de poder recorrerle el cuerpo de punta a punta.  
>Su cabeza dolía, sus manos aún las tenía sobre las sienes, el corazón latiendo rápidamente y una especie de agobio que nublaba su visión. Trató de detenerle, ocupar la mayor parte de su fuerza para que aquello no hiciera presencia, respiró profundamente pero el dolor se hizo más intenso. Una de sus manos golpeó fuertemente la barra con el afán de acrecentar su poderío interno.<p>

El dolor, ese era el castigo con el que debía cargar por haber invocado aquella prohibición años atrás, y ahora se manifestaba en aquel ser del cual perdía el control y era capaz de ser tan cruel como el más despiadado monstruo. Hitoshi sabía que estaba condenado, pero debía hacer lo posible por mitigar lo que quizá algún día lo consumiría por completo.

De repente el dolor pareció disminuir, como si se alejase del lugar con rapidez, la fuerza que fluctuaba a su alrededor desaparecía y su pulso comenzó a tomar ritmo normal. Respiró, por primera vez en ese lapso, tranquilamente, sus músculos se relajaron y poco a poco sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, percibiendo que solo quedaba nuevamente el mago del fuego y él.

Tomó su tarro repleto de líquido ámbar y le dio un sorbo, apaciguando la sed que tenía. El ángel de cabello naranja se había marchado, era extraño pero sabía que la fuente del dolor provenía muy probablemente de él, lo que pudo haberle sucedido no lo sabía y ciertamente le preocupó.

Suspiró, deseaba que estuviese bien, deseaba haber podido ayudarle.

Tras unos cuantos minutos pudo tranquilizarse, bebiendo un par de tarros más de aquel líquido ámbar, que resbalaban por su garganta cual fuego hirviente, era una extraña sensación, aún no estaba por completo recuperado de aquella crisis.

─Tonterías─ musitó, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, nuevamente un dolor se aproximaba.

Dejó algunas monedas al cantinero. Buscó al mago del fuego con la mirada pero él ya no estaba, tomó los libros que traía antes de venir y se fue del lugar, debía irse, pero aún se sentía extraño, quizá había logrado apaciguar momentáneamente aquello que lo convertía en alguien más, quizá...quizá...pero no debía bajar la guardia, lo mejor era buscar un lugar más tranquilo.

Fin del capítulo II

* * *

><p>Notas del capitulo:<p>

_-Luyten_: tomado de Luyten 726-8, sexto sistema estelar más cercano al sistema solar

Y he aqui el segundo capitulo. En verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Good Luck** y a **Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi**.  
>Disfruto mucho leyendo y editando estos capitulos XD, gracias nuevamente a Helen por ser la contraparte de este proyecto, ahi la llevamos muaja!<br>Gracias por leernos! esperamos les guste este nuevo capitulo!


End file.
